<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in a Dream by Ace_of_hearts301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360286">Living in a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301'>Ace_of_hearts301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You See Me? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But that's not really anything new, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I try being funny but it does not work as well as I thought it would, Mutual Pining, Okay I might be projecting a little bit, Tenko can't talk to girls, but that’s not the point here!, i still can't tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenko love Himiko from the moment she saw her, but she understood that Himiko wanted to take a relationship slowly so she stayed away. This caused her to never be able to say how she felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You See Me? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living in a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again spoilers. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How was Tenko ever allowed to look at Himiko the way she did? While Himiko was quiet, slightly shy and extremely pretty Tenko was just an ugly fighter who was far too loud to match with Himiko in any way. </p>
<p>From the beginning Tenko was sure they were soulmates, the burning in her heart could not lie.However she still understood that while when she fell she fell fast and hard others would need time and care in order to love. So while yes they were destined to be together she chose instead to take her time. </p>
<p>It was just after the last trial Tenko finally tried to make a move to get closer to Himiko. She, in fact, was not a very good flirter  as she never had much experience with it. Not to mention the fact that she is very gay and does not know how to talk to girls, maybe if she just tried to give compliments that could work. </p>
<p>“Look, look! When Himiko eats, she makes the cutest face!” Everyone gave her a look as though she were insane, she most likely was, and Himiko blushed as she attempted to pull her hat over her face. </p>
<p>“Stop it... you’re making it hard for me to eat.” Tenko fucked up, as she tried to continue her conversations with the others. Everytime she looked towards Himiko she was trying not to make faces as she ate, and that only made Tenko grow fonder of her. While she did feel bad for embarrassing Himiko like that in front of everyone, she only found the other girl got more cute. </p>
<p>After breakfast, and after everyone went their separate ways Tenko found herself walking to Himiko. </p>
<p>“Hey Himiko! Wait up!” Himiko only turned to face her with an angry expression on her face. </p>
<p>“What do you want, to just embarrass me again?”</p>
<p>“Wh-what! No, I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I was just trying to compliment you and I’m not very good at that. I was just trying to say… you look really cute.” Tenko nearly laughed at Himiko’s blush, but she knew better than to while she was asking for forgiveness. </p>
<p>“W-well then thank you. I guess you don’t look too bad yourself.” Tenko decided then and there that this was an okay start to what could become a great relationship.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>After that moment Tenko had spent nearly every waking moment by Himiko’s side just trying to get closer to the point they could finally admit they were each other's soulmate. She knew that Himiko might never be able to consider her a lover, but the least she could do was try. That is until the day she realized she could lose Himiko.</p>
<p>It was about a week after Kaede’s death, and Gonta had taken nearly everyone to<br/>
his lab, Himiko included. She hadn’t looked hurt and Tenko was glad to know she would be okay. </p>
<p>That feeling of relief did not last long. </p>
<p>Gonta had begun the bug meet and greet, and let me just say holy shit.  </p>
<p>Himiko was immediately swarmed as the bugs were let loose. Buried alive as Angie accurately put it. Tenko could not see her at all under all the bugs.</p>
<p>“H-Himiko, hold on!” Tenko called out to her friend as she tried to dig her out. She was filled with relief as she finally saw the hat Himiko always wore, she grabbed at the other girls hand and pulled her out of the bug pile. Himiko was coughing as she emerged from the pile. Tenko nearly cried with relief and happiness, Himiko was okay. The nighttime announcement  had played hours ago as the small group huddled amongst each other. Himiko sat in Tenko’s arms that night all of them tired and scared, but to Tenko this could be the best night of her life. </p>
<p>It was most likely around one in the morning when Kokichi finally returned from whatever the hell he had been doing, and with a bit of help from Kiibo they were able to escape. </p>
<p>That was when the show was announced to everyone in the group. Tenko was excited to see Himiko’s talent in action, but it was Angie that she did not like. The way she seemed to be so close to Himiko, far closer than Tenko could ever dream to be. While yes Tenko did not like Angie all that much she still understood her importance to Himiko. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Walking into the gym Tenko was quite blown away. It was quite a beautiful set up, perfect to compliment Himiko’s prettiness. She, being the first to come, had to wait a bit for the others to come, and so she took this time to think. Not about anything in particular just to think. It did not take long for the others to come and take their seats. Angie took her place at the front of the chairs set up, Himiko still looked like she was about to have a heart attack with how scared she was. She could not stop trembling. </p>
<p>Shuichi walked over to try and comfort her with Tenko listening in nearby. It was when they started talking about piranhas that Tenko started getting scared.</p>
<p>“W-Wait, piranhas are way too dangerous.” Tenko usually didn’t barge in on conversations she wasn’t a part of, but this was her soulmate on the line here. She gently pulled Himiko’s hands into hers. “Himiko, please reconsider! They’re piranhas, they’re nothing like lasagna!” God that was so stupid, why did she say that. Himiko pulled her hands away slowly. Even if what Tenko said was odd it seemed to give a bit of courage to Himiko. </p>
<p>“N-Nothing to worry about. I’ll just kill all the piranhas with my magic.” Tenko still wasn’t convinced.<br/>
“Himiko are you sure?” The other girl nodded slightly, she seemed less fearful as the few moments they were talking passed. </p>
<p>“There’s... no way to stop now. Since Atua’s watching the show and all.” <em>Damn you Angie.</em></p>
<p>With one last attempt to stop her from doing this crazy idea Himiko was on top of the stage preparing herself one last time.</p>
<p>“Of course I believe in your magic Himiko, you're my soulmate after all.” She quietly said to herself as she thought of every god she knew and prayed to them that Himiko would be alright. </p>
<p>A few people were missing but that did not stop Angie from starting the show with a flourish. They all took their seats as Angie began her speech. The room filled with unease and tension as they explained how the act would work. </p>
<p>“If by some miracle Himiko has been gobbled up please give a big round of applause… Just kidding it’s a joke!” No one laughed. </p>
<p>Tenko’s heart could not slow down, this was a killing game and Angie could be trying to kill Himiko. That did not halt the other girl when she dropped down into the water filled tank. Angie pulled the crimson curtain across the glass of the tank as the others waited in suspense. Tenko wanted to pull away the curtain just to be sure Himiko was okay. Fear pulled at her heart and it took her every ounce of strength not to stand.</p>
<p>As the seconds passed her fear only grew, it was to everyone’s surprise when Gonta was the one to get onto the stage to try and get Himiko to safety. Everyone stood as the seconds ticked by but no sign of Himiko. </p>
<p>The buzzer sounded, and Tenko’s heart stopped. She cried out in fear of the safety of her soulmate. </p>
<p>“The curtains! Open the curtains!” She ran up to the stage. Her heart was pounding. Where was Himiko? She can’t have died already. Tenko can’t live without her. When Angie finally pulled away the curtains Tenko’s eyes widened. It was Ryoma inside the tank. Dead. Himiko was alright.</p>
<p>The water was painted the same colour of blood as the piranhas got to the body, and Tenko could do nothing but stare in shock. That could have been Himiko. </p>
<p>Speaking of who, she jumped out into view happy and a little damp. Tenko could feel her face soften in relief as Himiko started saying something about the trick she had just performed, but was cut off as the body discovery announcement played loud in the quiet gym.</p>
<p>Hearing the recording, Himiko finally turned to look behind her. Seeing the water she was just in tainted red with blood and a body at the bottom made her look faint as tears began to fill her eyes.<br/>
. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was after the trial when everything finally caught up to Tenko. She nearly lost someone very special to her, she nearly lost her soulmate. Everything was just a bit too much to process at the moment, she needed someone to talk with this about. Leaping out of bed and haphazardly pulling on her shoes she left her room on the search for a friend she could confide in. What she did not expect to see was Himiko gently crying near the door of the dorms.</p>
<p>“Himiko?!” Tenko called out as she descended the stairs to get to her distressed friend. </p>
<p>“Uh… T-Tenko? It’s not what it looks like!” HImiko tried to defend herself, quickly wiping away the tears in her eyes only to have more replace them soon after.</p>
<p>“Hey it’s okay not to be happy all the time. You shouldn’t have to hide your emotions. Two more people died of course you’re not going to be feeling good.” Himiko did not look any better after hearing that. What could she say to make her feel better? An idea popped into Tenko’s head, it could work but it could also make Himiko feel worse. Well there was no way she could make this any worse.</p>
<p>“Hey, um… I actually came out here to look for you because uh… I’m really scared to fall asleep on my own.” </p>
<p>“...What?” Ah shit was this not working, maybe if she tried harder. </p>
<p>“Yeah, with everything that has happened I’m really scared to go to bed alone and I need someone really strong to come protect me.” Himiko nearly scoffed at this attempt to make her feel better. If anything Tenko could more than likely beat nearly everyone in this game in a fight, Gonta was an exception but he was ruled out since he was not one to hurt someone. Still it did make her feel a lot better about what happened today. She could have died after all.</p>
<p>“Fine, but it’s only because you wanted me to protect you. We might need to do this every night though. After all, I’m the strongest amongst us, and I don’t want you dying.” Himiko blushed as she played into Tenko’s idea. They were making progress in their bond.</p>
<p>“Aw, you don’t need to worry about me Himiko. After all I’m going to live, no matter what.” </p>
<p>That night they had spent, wrapped up in each other's warmth. HImiko was held in strong arms, and Tenko felt like for once Himiko might love her.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Of course. How could Himiko ever love her, she had Angie after all. Now that Angie was dead Himiko lost the only person she might have loved. </p>
<p>The offer Korekiyo had given them provided the one chance Himiko could have to talk to Angie again so of course Tenko offered herself and Himiko up to participate. </p>
<p>“Well then, let us begin the ritual right away.” Korekiyo spoke to the four others in the room. They each seemed tense in their own way. A bad feeling settled itself in Tenko’s stomach.<br/>
“Before that, let’s choose a spiritual medium. It would work best with a girl…” That only made Tenko more nervous, but it couldn’t be that bad could it? No, of course not.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll do it.” Himiko offered immediately. Oh no. “I can’t think of anyone but me that Angie’s spirit should go in.” Odd choice of words aside, Tenko could not let that happen. But neither of the boys would work, she had no other choice.</p>
<p>“...No, I’ll do it,” Everyone looked at Tenko, with shocked expressions on their faces. “Because, if you’re the spirit medium, you won’t be able to talk to Angie.” She was offering the explanation to everyone, but she only looked at Himiko. The other girl’s soft brown eyes stared back. She was the most shocked.</p>
<p>“You want to talk to Angie, right? Then I’ll be the spirit medium. That way you can… say goodbye to her.”  Tears gathered in Tenko’s eyes, but she tried not to let it show. There were quite a few reasons she took Himiko’s place; not only so she could talk to Angie, her true love, but also because she was scared something would happen and did not want to lose her soulmate if that something happened. </p>
<p>“After saying your goodbyes, keep your chin up and live life facing forward!” If something did happen Tenko wanted her final words to Himiko to be the most moving. “Survive with me, and everyone else!” Himiko looked saddened, why wouldn’t she, her love was gone. </p>
<p>They had barely any time left so they had to start the ritual now. </p>
<p>“Alright Himiko! I’ll see you later!” All of this was for her, she can do this.</p>
<p>Tenko began by walking to the centre of the circle and crouching down, getting into a comfortable position she could stay in for a while. Shuichi and Kokichi placed the cage above her, trapping her there. Korekiyo placed the white cloth over her, and all she could see was the floor beneath her. Just stay calm Tenko, it’ll be over like that! She lied to herself. The statue was placed and she was officially trapped, stuck under the cage never to come out. </p>
<p>The lights went out and they were completely encompassed in darkness. Then she head Korekiyo singing.</p>
<p>
  <em>At last, at last, at long last.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Young guard dog and little lost girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sealed within an iron cage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At mountain’s bottom, within the darkness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At last, at last, at long last.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How many will there be by dawn?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Tenko noticed something she had not heard over the voices of the rhythmic singing. Footsteps. Footsteps and they were drawing near.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will there be two or just one?</em>
</p>
<p>The sensation of rising began as she hit the top of the cage, a cold sharp object plunging into the back of her neck. She was only alive long enough to think her last thoughts. I knew it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will the guard dog run far away? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or did it eat the little girl?</em>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>When Korekiyo gently lifted the sheet covering the cage Himiko froze, but only for a moment.</p>
<p>“Tenko! Tenko wake up!” She called out to her soulmate, lifting the cage off of her body. She couldn’t breathe, as the body discovery announcement played she stared at what used to be the lively girl she had fallen for. Now she was just a cold body. Himiko grabbed at her, shaking her trying to wake her up. This couldn’t be happening. </p>
<p>Tenko could do nothing but watch as Himiko held her body close, although Himiko would deny it Tenko saw that she was crying. Tenko reached out a hand to comfort her friend but Himiko could not feel it. She was numb to anything Tenko would do now.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>When the class trial was over, Himiko felt tired. Korekiyo’s death did not make her feel bad, that had only lowered the death by three rather than two. While everyone was sharing their woes she stayed silent, holding back tears. </p>
<p>“Himiko… you okay?” Gonta. Of course he would want to make sure everyone was doing good. Especially after all she had lost today.Now everyone was focused on her. I just want my Tenko back. </p>
<p>“God, Himiko is such a liar.” What? “Personally I don’t think liars are exactly a bad thing… But even then I don’t think it’s good to lie to yourself, y’know.” Kokichi, for once in his life, seemed earnest with what he was saying. Was he trying to make Himiko feel better?</p>
<p>No, he couldn’t be. This entire time he had only done things to annoy or inconvenience them in some way. So why… Why did his words remind her of what Tenko had said?</p>
<p>“So… if you feel like crying while you’re talking, go ahead and cry your eyes out.” Tenko had said that and Kokichi was in the same room when that happened, was he really trying to make her feel better?</p>
<p>She couldn't hold back her sobs any more, the memories of Tenko were too overpowering. She didn’t care anymore if they could all see her. She just wanted her soulmate back. They didn’t even get to say goodbye or say their first ‘I love you’s. </p>
<p>She just let out her emotions. Her cries of calling out to Angie and Tenko echoed through the trial grounds. Everyone else was either gently sobbing or full out crying. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>The whole ordeal left Himiko tired and she fell asleep almost immediately after she stopped crying and had to be escorted to her room.</p>
<p>Feeling the warm blankets encompassed her she woke up slowly seeing Gonta just about to leave her to her sleep.</p>
<p>“She was my soulmate you know.” She felt she could confide in him best out of anyone as he usually just listened to what anyone had to say.</p>
<p>“Oh, Gonta heard about those. Though Gonta never really had one.” Of course, he could never understand her true pain, but just for tonight she wanted to be honest. </p>
<p>“I loved Tenko, I just never got brave enough to tell her.” Himiko let out one last sigh as she finally bid Gonta goodnight. </p>
<p>That night was possibly one of the best she would have after Tenko’s death. </p>
<p>Tenko had stayed by her side that entire night, tracing “I love you’ into her back until it was practically burned into Himiko’s skin. That was the first night Tenko did not sleep at all. Staying awake, as ghosts do not need sleep, looking at Himiko sleep. Oh how she wanted to curl Himiko into her arms and kiss her all night. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>They had done it. They had really fucking done it, the game was done with only three survivors. All three of whom had soulmates looking out for them, all three soulmates waiting over them as they walked towards the crack in the wall. The wall that would breathe new life into all of them.</p>
<p>Tenko nearly cried at that. Himiko, her Himiko, was alive and was as strong as she ever was. She was walking away, shredding her old life away and accepting the new life she could have. </p>
<p>Before she could get too far away Tenko reached out and grabbed her hand in a gentle hold, and she could have sworn Himiko returned the hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this one is pretty short but around halfway through I realized I had no idea what I was doing and just tried to get though it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>